Protection
by CastielLunaWinchester
Summary: Charlotte is your everyday 16yr old, who stumbles across some weird findings in a ditch, a really big, meteorite ditch. She then finds out about Autobots, and why there here. This my first fanfic so please enjoy! R and R
1. Asteroid hit

Hey guys! This is basically the first fanfic I have ever done O.O I know...I have thought about writing some before, but never got round to it. Anyways, I had loads of fandom's to choose from, Supernatural, Harrry Potter, Games Of Thrones, Lord of the rings..bla bla blaaaaa. But I have always love transformers! Soo Enjoys!  
UPDATED EDITED VERSION!

Chapter one: Meteoroid hit

I signed, as I walked down towards my little cottage, which was located in the outskirts of a city, I lived just outside California . I moved from England when i was 15, i changed my identity as soon as i arrived, im 16 now, but im supposed to be 19 or 20..something like that. i have mid length dark blonde hair, dark blue eyes. I'm around average height for a sixteen yr old, but everyone thinks I'm 19 or 20, so I'm known as a short ass, and whatever other people calls me. I'm at average weight, with a small figure, not much of a shape, where I have no curves or boobs basically. Because of this reason a lot of boys I haven't spoke to me,or have ignored me, or just used me, I have one friend, I'm not sure he really is a friend though.

I unlock my front door, walking what I called a living room and slumped onto the sofa, my job as a waitress in a diner was a dread, tiring also was lowest waged, but I managed to live, that's another reason I wasn't largely built, since I was like born I haven't ate a lot...not enough anyway.

After a few hours of eating a bit and reading through some really weird old books that I found under the floor board when I moved here. its was quite thick and there was all quite heavy. After a while of skimping through the books, I looked through my back window, the fields and the forest looked so clean and beautiful in this sunset, i grabbed my black high top converse, that my friend gave me, wearing my black plain jumper and a normal nice fitting polo shirt, my everyday skinny jeans that I normally wore hugged my legs.

As I walked into the forest the cool air hit my face, I beamed, it felt so nice after working all day. The trees seemed to get taller and greener the deeper into the forest I walked, looking over a clearing seeing the town from far away, I could also see my little cottage not far. I looked across from my home and saw that army place, I usually saw a few helicopters and cars arrive and leave, not much happens though.

I wandered around for quite a while, i didn't realised how late it had gotten until i saw a flash of bright light, that glimmered from the sky above, i watched in horror as it crashed done into earth, not far from where i was. I ran a little trying to see through the darkness from just the moon when another bright light appeared and crashed into nearly the same place, far as i could tell. I smiled, i could finally be the first person to find two meteriods, or whatever an alien or something. As i reckon i got closer, couldn't really tell, the earth gave a really horrible shake, then again, it sounded awful, like growling..what if a big foot was out there! No stop being divvy!

As a finally got nearer, the earthquake bigfoot...well wasn't there. I singed in relief, also to then find i was sliding very quickly down a giant crater, I swear forests didn't have them. When I managed to stop right in the middle, I stood up slowly looking around..then i noticed something sparkling, tiny light under my foot I lifted up my foot to find a crystal? No a bead? No it was a sparkly...sparkle..

I bent down, my clothes filthy and the ruined, picking it up it seemed to glow lighter in my palm, my mouth seemed to hit the floor as it seemed to turn from a solid into a gas, in seconds, then in flew into eyes and i felt it run through my hair tips. I stood there for a minute or too. "What just happened?" I spoke to myself. After that i took a good hour trying to get out the crater, and find my way back home, also trying not to panic as the bead..crystal..whatever it was rushed through me! After a few minutes I trod on something hard on the ground, I titled my head it looked like cogs? Not small ones..quite large, just the size of a microwave or something. I shrugged and picked them up because, finders keepers.

I finally found my way back home, I smiled and leaped happily, nearly dropping the cogs. I stopped leaping, what if someone saw me being...me all weird like? oh well haters gonna hate. Walking along the dusty path to my lil home, yawning. It seemed to take forever. I stopped suddenly as i saw to Lamborghini's parked next to each other, I paused and blinked then rubbed my eyes, nope they was still there. Who would be out here, in the middle of nowhere with them good looking cars, one was red the other yellow, I smiled at the red one, it looked better. I yawned "better get home cutie cars" as i continued to walk i swear the red cars flashed its lights at me, but as i spun around nothing was there, the cars was gone..i quickly ran home slamming the door behind me. Freakin' bigfoot.

So there you go chapter one! please review so i know people want to read more of this amazingness ;) haha. I will update as soon as possible, depends how many people actually like it ...yep

CastielLunaWinchester


	2. Chapter 2: The Autobot Twins

**Okay second chapter, no one actually reviewed my first one xD so I'm not sure if anyone even like it...but I did get a few favourite's for my story, and followers! Thanks Beautiful Dreaming Warrior, Peacefuldeer21, Tex Tau, SundtreakersSquishy2.0 and Kittygirl365 thanks you lot! Hopefully you all like this next chapter aswell. Please review!**

**A/N: sorry if I say some things wrong, jeans instead of pants..because i am British xD**  
**UPDATED EDITED VERSION!**

**Third person POV**

Chapter 2: Autobot Twins

Charlotte woke up in the middle of the night, sweaty and panting worse than a thirsty dog. She just had a terrible nightmare, wiping her forehead with her sleeve she jumped out of bed and headed for her bathroom. She turned on the cold tap, the water pouring out ever so slowly, the tap shaking violently as it did. She put her hands under the tap and splashed her face. She ran her hand through her hair and looked into the mirror. "what in name!?" She backed away ever so quickly that she fell quickly into the bathtub. After hitting her head quite hard she sat up quickly, getting a head rush. She looked into the mirror again, rubbing her eyes to make sure it was real what she was seeing. Her eyes were not her normal dark blue, they were a light Castiel colour blue? Why has her eyes changed over night? Then her hair, it wasn't her normal dark blonde, it was light blonde, with really faint blue streaks every so often, Charlotte thought it looked like Elsa's hair from Frozen. It was more wavier that straight. She thought it was like her evil twin or something. Charlotte pulled her hair by her eyes, it was soft, and felt nice in her hands. "What..why? I look awesome..." She was half excited half scared and worried aswell.

After a shower, and clean clothes she got up and fed her kitten, Neville. A small black cat with white paws, tip of his tail and his nose. She called him Neville because she was a potterhead fan. "Nev Nev!" She called for him. No kitten running for his food "Neville!?" She called again. He must of been out hunting birds again "should of called him Sylvester" Charlotte giggled to herself. After leaving her back door open for Neville, she grabbed her shoes and a jacket to fit over her small hoodie.

After work she headed towards the corner shop, to stock up or food drink and cat food. After paying for it all she headed out and made her way back home. Yawning and looking down, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Reading the back of the Cat food it read:

_Not for human consumption_

Charlotte couldn't help but giggle why would a human eat cats food anyway. As charlotte was silently giggling she walked into someones chest. She looked up to the tall person, a 'oops' expression on her face "Oh I'm really really sorry!"

"Haha its okay, you'd think where I'm this tall, I could be spotted easily" The tall guy said. He was tall and had a small muscular figure, he had dark brown hair, with a red streak through his fringe. Charlotte smiled to herself. Daym. He looked good.

"You okay there?" He asked, not much of a tone to his voice.

"Huh...oh yes I'm, good. Just walked into a guys chest, my heads fine" she giggled.

He smiled back, recognising her from last night, when she called him and Sunny cutie cars.

"I'm Sideswipe by the way" he introduced himself

"Nice name" she replied "I'm Charlotte" she extended her hand, Sides just looked at her hand, in sure of what to do. So he just patted her head instead. He furrowed his holograms eyebrows, did this girl have some energon inside her, she did look a little different from yesterday.

"What are you doing" she jerked her head away

"This is normal...human stuff...and v-very normal" he stuttered the last but.

" i think you should go see a doctor" She smiled, patting Sides as she walked past him.

"Yeah..Hatchet" he said to himself,as she strode past. As she finally was gone out of earshot, Sideswipe's hologram flickered away and he was back into his normal form, a red Lamborghini, at the side of him a yellow Lamborghini, his twin Sunstreaker.

" hey Sunny!" He spoke to him quietly

"Yeah?" He answered "And don't call me Sunny!" He added

"Well.." he started "remember that youngish girl, who we saw yesterday, who called us cutie cars?"

"Yes i remember her" he answered, annoyingly "you kinda haven't shut up about her, now you'll probably never see her again, so shu-"

Sides cut him off "i ran in to her today, well she run into me. Holographic form obviously" he added before his twin started a lecture.

"So..what about her?" He asked

" i touched her..and i could feel a small amount of Energon..running through her veins"

"She did? It wasn't bad Energon, was it?"

"No no, her eyes was bright blue. Remember when Prime sent us down here to exactly where some Energon was left. What if she found it before us! Optimus clearly stated to bring the Energon straight to him! That means...we should take her to Optimus and Hatchet, its the right thing to do"

His twin, Sunny transformed into his robot self " that doesn't sound like a clever plan Sides, what if she doesn't want to come. We cannot force the girl!" Sunstreaker spoke sternly.

"We'll have to force her if we need to!" Sides argued back.

"You mean kidnap her? Sideswipe, shes an innocent girl. She has done nothing wrong"

"Yeah, what if the Deceptions get her, before we do, they will do more than kidnap her. They'll use the Energon inside her for stuff...that just wrong Sunstreaker" they both said each others full names, mostly because they angry or speaking true fully.

"fine Sides, your right. We cant go to N.E.S.T base for the first time, empty handed, we shall take her. And only use force if we have to"

Sideswipe smiled "Okay agreed. Tonight then?"

Sunny nodded "tonight Sides"

**And there we go! Second chapter, whoop whoooop!...please please review if there's any fans out there, **  
**i would love to know what you think of my story! And what i could improve on.**

A/**N im thinking of adding an OC Autobot, which will be decided by you. Ever wanted to be an Autobot in a fanfic? Pm or review** ! Thankies all

CastielLunaWinchester~


	3. Chapter 3: Jay Dark

**Hey guys! Chapter 3 yaay! Sorry if it took a while, but thanks for waiting!**  
**Special thanks to TexTau, 2211Nighthawk and Skylynxprime19 for giving me some helpful amazing advice! I'm trying to now improve! ^_^**

**Thanks to 2211Nighthawk, Beautiful dreaming warrior, Joldino-Sidestreaker, Peacefuldeer21, TexTau, TrailWave and crissypotter for followling my story!** :)

**Thanks to 2211Nighthawk, Beautiful dreaming warrior, McCrane55, SunstreakersSquishy2.0 and kitty**girl**365 for favouriting my story! :)**

**Thanks your all awesome! And i got 246 views! Haha I'm happpppy ;) **  
**UPDATED EDITED VERSION!**

Chapter 3: Jay Dark

Charlotte awoke as normal,getting dress then brushing her hair so it was tidy. Her hair was in the middle of straight and curly-ish. Charlotte let it do its natural thing and flow how it wanted to. After washing her face and hands, she wandered downstairs for breakfast. The fridge that was barley running, had a tiny bit if milk and some bread at the bottom of the shelf, She pulled out a slice of bread a scraped out as much butter as she could to spread across the bread after she toasted it. After eating and dressing into some simple clothes she bought from a charity shop ( a pair of skinny's and a Gryffindor t-shirt, she nearly fangirled when she saw it was a few dollars and in her local charity shop. A pair of black canvas shoes and cosy hoodie, that she slipped over the top). She yawned as she walked into her kitchen, she smiled as her kitten Neville had returned from exploring.

She remembered when she found him. He was a stray, she couldn't afford to buy a cat anyway, he was so skinny and lost. He was meowing, crying. And when he saw Charlotte he started to purr for food. Charlotte took him home immediately to give him food water and warmth. Shes had him for a while now, and after every exploring he always returns home. Neville is basically Charlotte's one and only friend in her life, she would dread to think what life would be without him. She would die.  
Charlotte left the back door ajar so Neville could freely got outside when he wished to. After grabbing her handbag she wandered into the town on the outskirts from the city. She had to walk past the army base, well that what's she thinks it is. There was about 4 security men outside fully armed. Yep defiantly army or something.

When she finally got there, her feet was slightly aching, she doesn't own a car..or even a bike to ride to town. Charlotte signed, she desperately needed one or the other. She sat in the park, also know as Green Park. Basically because it was a park that was a amazing green colour, from the grass of course. After a few hours or so of reading she sat up, she didn't realise how long she had been so she got up and started to walk anywhere just to stretch her legs. When she bumped into a tall guy with jet black hair and green eyes "Oof..sorry ther-" she cut off as she recognized him "Jay? Jay is that you!?" her British accent was strong as she was shocked and a little excited.

"Of course its me" Jay answered, his voice deeper than charlotte remembered.  
"I thought you moved! To Australia?" she asked

"Nope, my parents had a change of plans!" he grinned.

Jay Black, become Charlottes' friend when she first moved to Us, he bumped into her as she was very lost in the city. As they talked they become very good friends until after a month or so he had to move to Australia with his parents. Its now been 6 months, and Charlotte's been at Us for nearly a year now.  
"Wait what?" she asked suddenly, really confused.

"What do you mean Charlotte?" he asked, also confused.  
"You've been her all this time! And you haven't contacted me? Like once? At all. Not even a hello..." You could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Charlotte..no im sor-" charlotte cut him off.  
She held up her hand "No..im sorry but, what type if friend are you?..i thought you was gone!" she teard up, apart from Neville. Jay was her best friends...well not anymore.

"Look Charlotte!..erm..well" he tried to make up an excuse. When he noticed her hair "What have you done to your hair?" he asked all of a sudden, he knew she would have never dyed it, she let it grow naturally.  
"Don't try to change the subject mister!" she growled, as she turned her head she saw her reflection in a shop window. 'of course' she thought to herself 'how am i still not freaked out by that' she looked at her Elsa coloured hair, light blonde and bright blue eyes.

"I must leave now..i cant talk to you right now" she pulled up her hood to hide her hair from him. What was she supposed to say. A fake Metoried hit and she found a sparkly bead that flew through her eyes and down each hair strand? Nope that's silly, he would never believe it.  
Jay grabbed Charlotte wrists "Where you going? We have just started talking again"  
"what? Look i don't want anything to do with you anymore! I thought we were friends! I ...we, we were so close to love.." she cried, pulling her wrists away.

"Would you just let me explain!" Jay pleaded.  
Charlotte stopped in her tracks from walking away. He obviously had a reasonable explanation for this, and she just got all mad, and angry for nothing "Oh Jay im so sorry!" she spun round and hugged him around his waist  
Jay was a little confused, he didn't even get a chance to say why he didn't contact her. He decided to explain anyway. "Charlotte" he signed.

Charlotte looked up to him "yeah?"  
"I really do love you" he grinned "bu-"  
He was cut of by Charlotte yet again "Really!? You never said that before! Im so so so sorry i hated you just then, and argued at you.." she signed "Was you gonna say something?"  
"Urm..no nothing" he felt sweat trickling his forehead "Hey, I'll come visit tonight, yeah?" he grinned  
"Yes sure! You know where to come!" she smiled as she turned and headed home, smiling to herself.  
"Wait!" she heard Jay call from behind "Your walking?" he called.  
She shouted back "I always do!"

Jay ran up to Charlotte grabbed her hand and headed for a bike shop, pointing out a small slim blue bike, perfect for Charlotte.  
"its a very nice bike but i cant afford it.." she hung her head  
"But i can" he grinned, pulling out some dollars  
"Why would you want a girly blue bike?" she giggled

"For you of course" he went to the cashier and asked for the blue one, and payed for it. "There its yours"  
Charlotte was shocked, no ones bought her anything before "No i..i cant Jay.." she smiled weakly at him  
"Too late, i have already paid" he smirked, wheeling the bike outside waiting for Charlotte to follow.  
She slowly followed the boy outside, the bike looked do much amazing in the glorious sunshine from outside. She smiled at Jay "You sure? I really cant take it"

Jay rolled his eyes walking behind Charlotte and easily lifted her onto the bicycle. "Im always sure Charlotte" He gave her push, so she would ride off "See you tonight!" he shouted as he jogged off.  
Charlotte was happy and also confused, she sat on a really awesome blue bicycle, it felt ever so comfortable. "Thanks Jay" she said, turning round to see he was already gone. She started pedalling home, the bike gracefully turning around corners.

Sides was watching Charlotte from a distance with his twin, both in their holoform. Sides saw Charlotte bump into a black haired guy, she bumps into a lot of people. He seemed ok, his spark really didn't want Charlotte to walk off. He saw Charlotte hugging him. Maybe they was in love? Nah Sideswipe could tell, there Sparks- hearts, didn't connect.

"Urgh can we just go now?" Sunstreaker moaned "How long we gonna watch this fleshy human girl"  
Sideswipe gave his twin a glare "Why do you call them that? Were here to protect these humans. Not call them names Sunny"

Sunstreaker growled "Don't call me that..and they don't know i call them that. At least my holoform looks better than most of them" he looked round, most of the humans was stuffing there faces with flattening foods, it was disgusting to watch. Sunstreaker's holoform was alike to Sideswipe, he was tall, good looking, around early 20s and had a yellow streak through his fringe. In Sunstreaker's opinion, he was the better looking twin in Bi-pedal, holoform and Alt-mode, because he looks after himself more than Sides, like painting himself whenever he gets a single scratch.

"Whatever Sunny" Sides replied, as he looked back up he saw that Charlotte and that black haired boy was gone "Urm Sunny i think we lost her"

Sunstreaker looked up from his daydreaming "Oh well done Mr Stalker of the year" he sniggered.  
"We need to know where she lives Sunny" Sides replied "Because we should approach her in Holoform, Primus knows what would happen if she saw our true form"

Sunstreaker huffed "Like i would care. I don't calls me Sunny, aft-butt"  
Sides groaned at his twins lousy insult. He looked across to the Green Park to see Jay stood by himself "Well i found that Black haired guy" he pointed him out "Where's are little Spark girl?"  
Sunstreaker looked around and saw Charlotte riding off on a stunning blue bike "Oh there she is. Looks like shes heading home Sides."

"Great! Lets go" Sideswipes holoform flicked and disappeared as he was back in hid Alt-mode.  
Sunstreaker was about to go back when he saw the black haired guy approaching another young femme. He titled his head and quickly scanned them both. They sparks were connected, but there receptors heard this guy tell Charlotte he loved her. Sunny gulped, as much as he rather not be by a human, this was wrong. He could see the slyness in Jay's spark, as he kissed the young femme and walked off with her. "I gotta tell Sides" his holoform flickered and appeared in his Alt-mode aside Sides

"What took you so long?" Sides asked through his Comm link.  
"I saw something Sides, that guy Charlotte was with. I don't like him"  
"You say that about all humans" Sides said  
"Sides!" he growled "he was kissing another femme!"

"Oh..but that would break Charlotte's spark if she ever knew..come on. Lets follow her while we still can" Sides said, an with that the Red Lamborghini drove off, heading in Charlotte direction.  
"Yes Sides. Because were he best friends and will never tell her" you could her the sarcasm in his voice. He sped off after Sides, following him towards Charlotte little home.

**Ta daaa. I hope you guys liked this better than my first two..i really like it anyway haha ^_^ **  
**What's your thoughts? Please review! :)**  
**Ps: i have loads of ideas, just gotta let pen touch paper. Or get typing away in this case :)**  
**CastielLunaWinchester**~


	4. Chapter 4: Barricade

**Chapter 4! Okay it has been a little while but is because i have been trying to improve still! ^_^**  
**Thanks ArtChild96 and LtSpeinkles for adding this to their favourites!**

**Thanks to LtSprinkles for Following my story!**  
**Please review!**

**UPDATED EDITED VERSION!**

Chapter 4: Officer Barry C (Barricade)

Charlotte carefully parked her new bike outside her home. It was so amazing to ride, and it was a beautiful colour. She smiled at herself. Jay was back, well he never left..things was finally turning out for the best.  
Its was near 8 in the evening, just getting dark. She had fed Neville and he went straight back to exploring again. She sat down at her table and signed, she heard a knock at her door but who could be knocking at this hour, she bit her lower lip and walked down the hall. She turned the handle and swing open the door. Stood there was the guy she bumped into a few days ago Sideswipe? she blinked and saw an identical guy stood next to him he had a yellow streak through his fringe instead of red like Sideswipe. Behind them was them to Lamborghini's she saw the other day while exploring, after she found a ditch and bigfoot was out there or something

.  
"Erm hello" she said slowing

.  
Sideswipe grinned "Hey its me! Remember Sideswipe, you bumped into me and you said i needed a doctor. And this is my brother, Sunny"

.  
The twin seemed to tense "It Sunstreaker actually"

Charlotte nodded slowly "Okay..why are you here?" she asked.

Sideswipe answered her "Because we..erm. We wanted to say hi?"  
Sunny elbowed his twin "Slag head. No were here because we you have to come with us"

.  
Charlotte frowned "Why would i come with you? I don't even know you" She thought this through for a bit "Have you been stalking me!?"

Sideswipe seemed to get a bit panicked, this wasn't working as expected "No no no! Of course not!"

Charlotte slammed the door and ran into her living room, she reached for the phone and dialed 911. A weird voice answered "Hello this officer Barry, how can i help?"  
Charlotte quickly answered "Please come quick, these to guys have been following me!"  
The officer replied "Do you have any info of them?"

"Urm..yes i do. Their names are Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, their twins and they both drive a yellow Lamborghini and a red Lamborghini" she finished  
"I'll be right over" he seemed to chuckle evilly.

Charlotte ignored this and peeked out her window, the guys was still there discussing something. She ran to her back door and shouted for Neville, she wanted to be sure he was safe.  
Sides and Sunny heard her calls and ran to the back door "Are you ok!?" they both said in unison. Sideswipe holoform flickered for a few seconds then disappeared.

Charlotte's eyes widen "Ghost!?" She pointed at Sunstreaker and where Sideswipe was standing. She ran back inside and shut the door behind her "What is happening! Ghost aren't real. But there's one outside, or even two! This is worse than bigfoot yesterday." She ran into the kitchen and grabbed some Salt "Oh Winchesters, your logic better be right"

After a few minutes Charlotte salted all her windows and doors because on that tv show Supernatural that's how the hot hunting bros got rid of ghosts. She stood in the middle of her living room panting "Okay..its a bad dream Ghosts aren't real."

Sideswipe holoform flickered back "Sorry Sunny, guess i need to rest up batteries" He said  
Sunstreaker glared at him "She thinks your nuts and just went crazy. But she hasn't locked the doors, maybe we could sneak in or something?" just as Sunstreaker said this they both heard a police siren drive up with no driver

.  
"Barricade" they both said in Unison.  
Barricade stopped and transformed into his Bi-pedal mode and stretched out "Ah Autoscums you found the little spark girl for me, thanks for that" He walked over to her small home.  
Sunstreaker and Sideswipe quickly transformed into there bi-pedal mode and stood in front of Barricade "You are not laying a servo on her" Sideswipe growled.

"Oh really" He sneered, kicking Sunny in the shins, which distracted them both he crushed his hands through the roof and ripped it from the walls, throwing it behind him. He looked down to see a small fleshling looking up 3...2...1 "There's the scream!"

Charlotte was horrified to see a giant freakin' robot that just ripped her roof off "Guess salt don't work, huh?" She failed to make herself smiled, then screamed and ran through a few rooms heading for her front door.

Barricade followed her with his right servo, guiding her towards the door, leading her straight into his left servo.  
Sunstreaker growled and stood up "Sides quick!" he pointed at Barricade, while his servos transformed into canons and shot straight at Barricade.

Charlotte was panicking, a robot was after her!? Why? She didn't care, she could only think of one thing. Run. She headed straight through her front door, only to hit into something solid and hard, and metal. It grabbed at her and picked her up by her legs "let go!" She cried struggling to break free.

Barricade smirked "As you wish Fleshling" He held her at his highest then let go of her in his grasp.  
Charlotte felt the giant fingers around her legs let go. "Ahhhhhh!" She screamed as her body flipped and turned, she flinched, her eyes shut ready for the impact

. Instead she hit another metal that felt smaller, but instead of daggling her upside down it held her close to his chest "Its me Sideswipe!" Sides shouted to her. "Me and Sunny are here to help"  
"W-whaaat?" She stood up and with a few steps back she felt the impact of the floor, atleast it was soft.

She got up and searched for Neville "Neville!" She saw his little white paws come running to her "Good boy!" She smiled at Neville , then all Charlotte remember was a giant metal foot squashing down on Neville, she quickly looked away before the foot lifted up again. She didn't want to look but she could tell it was the police Robot that did it. "Nooooo!" She screamed and throw a stone at Barricades head which missed by loads. She fell to her knees and cried, her kitten, Neville was gone. Neville was her best friend. Ever.

Sideswipe saw Charlotte, her optics was leaking, he saw what Barricade had done so he charged right at him, pinning him down onto Charlotte home, which crushed it. Everything inside was probably destroyed.  
Charlotte looked up to see her home get crushed by the police and the Red Robot. She clutched at her chest. Gone. It was all gone. She ducked as bits of her home was now flying everywhere. As she looked behind she saw her bike was in an Okay condition to ride, she quickly jumped on and rode of from the death match robot war..battle thing.

Just as she though she will never see them again, she crash into a giant yellow leg, which stopped her from riding anymore because she flipped over the handle bars, into the air and was caught by the yellow robot "Don't worry Fleshy, were here to help. Wait here" It demanded her, putting her down gently and running over with the red robot to kill the police one.

Charlotte stood in shock, watching the Sunstreaker and Sideswipe pull Barricade apart. The giant police Robots eyes seemed to dimmed then go out, then falling to the floor, lifeless.  
Charlotte was happy for a few seconds, that robot did kill Neville. Her daylight was blocked by two robots who was looking down at her. She stepped back and started to run, they obviously wanted her as some..Alien experiment. She didn't get far at all until a red hand grabbed her round the waist a held her tight  
"I'm sorry little Femme, your coming with us" Sideswipe then transformed then had to lock the door so she couldn't escape.

For nearly 5 mins Charlotte was kicking at Sideswipe doors and dashboard, trying to make him let her go. Sideswipe had enough, he got his back seatbelt to go around her and secured, it tightened around her so she couldn't kick him anymore.

Charlotte screamed "Let me go!" She kicked the seat infront of her  
Sideswipe talked through the radio to her "Thank yourself lucky your not with Sunny, he' ld kill you for kicking his interior"

Charlotte huffed, and like a child after a tantrum, he eyes started to get really heavy, she shook her head not wanting to sleep. Until Sideswipe played some really slow music, until Charlotte fell asleep instantly, her head on the seat next to her. Sideswipe still kept the seatbelt tight, making sure she wouldn't fall off in her sleep.  
Sunstreaker comm link his brother "Hows she doing?"

"She ok Sunny, just very kicky. Defiantly didn't want us to rescue her"

Sunstreaker groaned "Its Sunstreaker, and i don't blame her. We must be very frightening" he chuckled and sped off infront of his twin. Heading to base. Sideswipe following behind, with Charlotte safely in the back seats.

**Ta daa, chapter 4. Was it ok? I think it was longer than my others.**

**2 reviews for next chapter!**

**CastielLunaWinchester~**


	5. Chapter 5: The Autobots

**Hey! So chapter 5! But first:**  
**Thanks to BurningRose194, Caity17, Skyress98, 3 and Jazica for adding this to their favourites! **  
**Thanks to Burningrose194, SkyrimPlayer, Sunny-Sides-of-Life, Caramelkitkat and Golden-Priestess for following!**  
**Comments to recent reviews!:**  
**SkyrimPlayer: thanks a lot!**  
**LtSprinkles: I know..Neville his..gone :( forever *flash of lighting***  
**Flinn: haha i hope its awesome xD and yes i re read it a few times and realised that i put 'Hello hand' instead of 'yellow hand' ._.**  
**Sorry it took forever! Forgive me? Yeah? Come on people forgave Loki really quickly... ? *hides under a car***

Chapter 5 : The Autobots

Charlotte yawned and woke up in a uncomfortable type of bed, she quickly open her eyes, where was she? She looked up from her laid down position and saw a few giant bright lights shining down at her. She looked around the room some more and realised that the bed that she was on was a long way away from the floor, like she was on a giant table, there was a few more of these giant tables placed around the room, but they was all empty. In fact Charlotte seemed to be the only life-form in this room. She looked forward and saw a giant door across from her. She then remembered what happened the night before

.  
"Oh my god..oh my god!" She quickly pulled out the tubes that was stuck into her arm and up her nose. "Ouch!" She winced, in movies they made it looked pain free.  
She stood up and saw loads of giant screens and technical looking equipment. By the wall was loads of giant looking tools, like what you would used on a car, a giant car? No that's ridiculous. So was 3 giant robots having a death match and crushing your home and your cat.

"N-Neville.." She almost forgot "No..." She bit her lip to hold back tears, and walked her way to the end of the giant bed. She quickly jumped back, it was like a 5..10 feet drop.  
"Ohhh no" She walked around the whole edge of it, there was no ladders, nothing.  
She could jump, that would be a long way down though. Die or be a human experiment. Die.  
Charlotte gulped and looked over the edge one more time "Goodbye, friend of Hagrid" She quoted Harry Potter before she bent her knees and...

She quickly stopped "Nope cant do it!" She fell backwards onto the giant bed. "Ouch damnit" She looked towards the door, she could hear faint voices coming clearer and louder "Uh oh!" She quickly stood up and froze, watching the door.

(Few minutes earlier)  
Ratchet was walking towards his Medbay with Optimus Prime at his side.  
"Optimus, the young femme that had been delivered by those Terror Twins. She is still unconscious, Sideswipe said she feel asleep, but she did fell at a great height, could of just took a while for her to go unconscious"  
Optimus replied "Or it could be the stress of 3 Autobots attacking her home, Ratchet"  
"Yes, that is the other reason Prime" Ratchet said  
"And?" Optimus rose his eyebrow ridge at Ratchet.  
"And what sorry?" he scratched the back of his helm.  
"Is it true what Sideswipe and Sunstreaker says? Does she have part of a Spark, or energon inside her?" Optimus asked  
Ratchet nodded "Yes. Im afraid it is. Its the small energon that you detected and told the twins to bring to you. That's why they bought her you see."  
Optimus nodded "I understand" he simply said "Now what to do with her"  
"Lets see" Ratchet opened the door of his Medbay to see Charlotte standing on the edge of the berth  
"Child! No!" Ratchet quickly ran towards her.  
Charlotte panicked "No! Please stay away from me!" Charlotte backed up until she was at the top of the Berth. "Please!" She begged.  
Optimus ran in as well, making the ground shake a little, which made Charlotte wobble and fall off the back of the berth.

She remembered this moment quite clearly, one moment she was standing, begging for them to leave her be. Then as quick as the Flash can do a Star Jump. She was falling down, she saw the legs of the berth fly pass as she was getting closer to the floor. This time she knew the impact was coming. She closed her eyes shut and prayed that she would survive.

Optimus still ran till he reached the end of the berth where Charlotte was starting to fall, even though it only took him a few strides. He dived on his back, catching Charlotte in his servos, then holding her close to his chest "Femme? Are you ok? What was you thinking?" He questioned her.  
Charlotte opened her eyes, she was in the palms of a another giant robot, this one was atleast twice? 3 times bigger than Sides and Sunny. He was like huge! He was colour blue red and black. Charlotte stood up shakily in his palm "No..Im not fine!" She answered to him "I was also thinking of escaping because your obviously some scary tall aliens. Bye bye!" She quickly jumped down onto his chest and rolled onto the fall, James Bond style. Standing up she bowed "Goodbye Sir giant robot" She looked under the berth and looked towards the giant door, she quickly ran and headed that way.

Optimus watched her, she seemed very afraid at first, why was she a little calmer now? "Ratchet close the door" He quickly said, before she probably would stumble across the Autobot hanger and get squished.  
Ratchet reached over and tapped a screen, sealing the door shut. Charlotte ran and hit into the door "Ouch..hey!" She looked up the yellow robot "Urm Ratchet? let me out!" She bravely demanded Ratchet.  
He chuckled slightly "Im sorry Sparkling, but im under orders"  
"What Orders?" She shouted while looking up. She might aswell talk to them than running, seems she was trapped in the Medbay.

He chuckled again "Under the orders of our great Prime; Little-Femme-Will-Get-Squished-If-I-Open -The-Door"  
Charlotte grunted "I'd rather be stepped on"  
Optimus then walked over and knelt down at Charlotte's height "Charlotte, I am Optimus Prime. We are a atomic race from the planet Cybertron"  
"But you can call us Autobots for short" Ratchet felt like he was repeating himself from when they explained themselves to Samuel James Witwicky and Mikaela Banes.  
Charlotte nodded slowly, so they wasn't capturing her? They was explaining themselves to her "Autobots? That's what you called?"

Optimus nodded "Yes, we are here to prevent the earth from Decepticons"  
"What's Deceptions?" She asked  
Ratchet said "There basically the opposite from us Autobots. They despise the human race, and we are her to protect you"  
Optimus stood up at his full height and put his servos on his hips "Don't you wanna know why my twin companions found you?"  
Charlotte out a finger to her lip the nodded "It would be helpful to know"  
"I called them done from Cybertron, to come to earth, we could use some useful bots like them around here, i gave them coordinates not too far from here for them to land, and retrieve this piece of energon-"  
Charlotte cut him off "Sorry, but what's Ener..Enery..g..Energyeon"  
Optimus corrected her "Energon, and it what keeps us alive, simular to your blood than runs within you humans."

Anyway i could of easily collected this energon myself but, i see it as a test for my new arrivals. They seemed to have doing well, until you stumbled across it first. Could you explain to me what happened Sparkling?"  
Charlotte "Sure..urm Sparkling?"  
Ratchet nodded "Yes a Spark is like a heart to you. A Sparkling is a young Autobot, like a child"  
She crossed her arms at the yellow green "Hey! Im not a child! Im 16..okay young teen, but still"  
Ratchet chuckled "At Cybertron your not considered a youngling until you have started to change, Sparkling" He teased  
"What do you mean? Like grow"  
Optimus shook his head at Ratchet "His means when you started turning into a women, as humans say. When you first bleed"  
Charlotte started to blush, she has never had her first period yet, how did two alien robots know? "i Erm..have!" she lied  
Ratchet shook his helm "I know you haven't, because i have already scanned you Sparkling"  
Optimus shook his helm as they both seemed to argue about the difference between a Sparkling and a Youngling, which really isn't that much at all "Calm down you too" Optimus' voice boomed around the room.  
"Urm...er sorry" Charlotte whimpered a little, like a dog who just disobeyed their owner.  
"Would you mind explaining what happened?" Optimus asked her.

Charlotte explained about she was exploring and saw comets or something falling from above, about she fell into the crater and found the piece of energon, how when she picked it up, it melted and flew into. Changing her hair and eye colour from then on.  
Both Ratchet and Optimus just nodded.  
"There is no way we can extract the energon from you, you'll just have to stay her for a while" Optimus spoke first to Charlotte.  
"Wait? What! Does that mean im gonna die!" She started to panic.  
"No" Ratchet said "We just don't want those slag head Decepticons getting you, like Barricade nearly did.  
Optimus nodded in agreement to Ratchet "From now on, you'll be under our Protection"  
Charlotte nodded slowly, this was happening all so quickly, but she understood what they meant. "Okay"  
Ratchet looked down to Charlotte and pointed at her "I want you in my Medbay atleast once, or even twice a day. For checkups"  
Charlotte saluted him "Yes sir Ratchet!"  
Optimus knelt at Charlottes height, and lowered his hand for her to climb "Ratchet has work to do, i shall show you to the others"

Optimus showed Charlotte the cafeteria where she could obviously eat, he showed her the different soldiers hangars. Charlotte then learnt that the Autobots join with some of the best soldiers, to form a secret team called N.E.S.T. She learnt that the Autobots had saved the world from the Decepticons about a year ago, a boy named Sam Witwicky, who was now going to college soon, helped to destroy the Allspark, so that the Decepticons couldn't use it against the humans.  
Optimus then lead her into the main hangar, filled with Autobots and N.E.S.T soldiers, who were on a platform type of thing, that ran around and across the hangar. Charlotte was greeted by the Chevy twins first, she realized that the both had a gangster talk,which it did suit them. She also met a tall red Autobot with cool blades called Mirage, he had a Italian accent. Charlotte decided to call him Wolverine, because of his blades.  
Charlotte then met Optimus' Second in command Jazz, he had a pretty cool accent and swore a lot. Ironhide was Optimus' weapon specialist. He aimed his huge cannons at Charlotte, then smiled when they both had the same accent.

Charlotte met the three triplets females, or femmes as they say. Elita-One, Chromia and Moonracer. They were alot smaller than the male, or mech Autobots. They was also sweet.  
Charlotte met a few others aswell, Blur, Dino, Hound, Drift, Que and Prowl. They all was cool, Blur was blue and spoke very fast!. Dino was similar to Mirage, but thankfully not twins, Hound was a dark green like a army colour, and had loads of weapons. Drift was like a Ninja Chinese type of robot, he looked good at combat skills. Que looked like an Albert Einstein Robot, he also gave Charlotte loads of different human size gadgets, just in case she ran into any Decepticons. Which Ironhide took away from Charlotte immediately, saying that they hadn't been tested yet. Prowl was a police car who was very brainy, and logical.  
Last one she met was a medium size Yellow Autobot, he spoke through his radio to her. He was called Bumblebee and Jazz explained that his voice receptor was destroyed in battle. He was also a guardian to Sam and Mikaela.  
Charlotte was introduced to Major William Lennox, the main solider of N.E.S.T he agreed with Optimus that, she should stay here. Robert Epps was a black-African man, but he was way cool! He even taught Charlotte a secret handshake for no reason.

"Charlotte, we will show you to your hangar now" Optimus spoke up when she had met everyone. Just as Charlotte was following Prime outside the hangar, two Autobots dived in looking around for her. One was a golden yellow the other was a cherry red  
"Sideswipe! Sunstreaker!" Charlotte already met these "Thanks for saving my life..i guess" She smiled at them both.  
"No problem with Shorty" Sideswipe teased. Sunny rolled his eyes and walked over to the others.  
Sideswipe spoke to Optimus "So? Can me an Sunny be her guardians?" he asked  
Optimus looked down at Charlotte "I think it would be acceptable. Yes"  
Charlotte smiled a little, out of the other Autobots Sides and Sunny seemed the best! And that would be she could hang out with them more.  
All the Autobots cheered and transformed into their Alt-modes, showing off their cars to her. She had to admit, Autobots and good choice in cars.  
"Come Charlotte, we'll show you to your room" Sideswipe picked Charlotte up and placed her on his shoulder. Sunstreaker stood the other side of Sides and followed them to the spare hangar which was exactly opposite their own.  
"Our hangar is literally there, need anything just knock" he place Charlotte down by the door way of her room. Charlotte nodded and the Autobots walked into their own room. Charlotte looked at her door..or doors. Their was a small human size door in a huge Autobit size door, it was a good idea so both humans and robots could get it.

She went inside, it was quite big, there was a wardrobe that was slightly empty apart from a few old looking soldiers uniform and boots. A single bed was placed near the back, Charlotte headed straight for the bed, not bothering to look at anything else. At the top of the bed on the wall was a Cat poster. She bit her lip and thought of Neville. She ripped it down, teard it up and throw it onto the floor.  
Her face hit her pillow, as the tears this time come.

**Annnnnd there we go. I accidentally somehow deleted half of this and then had to re do it ._. That's why it has took a while.**  
**Hope you like it! ^_^**  
**Btw this is set a year after the first movie, so a year before ROTF :)**  
**2 reviews for next Chapter! ~**


	6. Chapter 6: Settling in

**Hey! Chapter 6 :D took me a while...again :/ sorry!**  
**Everyone should read FreedomPrime 's Transformer story; Angels come in many forms. It really cool! **

**Thanks to Misshoneyliberty and Lizziecats for following**!

**Thanks to Tex Tau Misshoneyliberty and Lizziecats for favouriting!**

**Comments to your reviews:**

**Freedom Prime: Thanks so much! Everyone can relate to being a dork/geek :) And hell yeah the twins are totally awesome!**

**Guest Ashley: Thank you so much! I also think it would be awesome if i put her with the Twins or Will aswell.**

Gues**t Allison: Thank you! I didn't realise it was that good haha ^-^ And yeah i think she will be perfect** **for** **the Twins.**

**Twibe: Urm i have updated my stories..and Edit**ed **them. Thanks for the tip** :)

**Skyrimplayer: Thank you! You have read this from the start and i love reading your review!**

**Guest Flinn: Thank you! Your awesome for reviewing!**

Chapter 6: Settling in  
**_**  
Around 8 hours later Charlotte awoke, she remembered crying herself to sleep last night. It was only a cat, she had to get over it! But it was her Neville. Her only friend.

Charlotte rubbed her eyes and looked around the hangar she was in. She hadn't had a proper look last night.

The room was one plain colour for the walls and floor, which was a light grey. The ceiling was a darker gray, with a few lights placed here and there. There was a huge doorway, with skittle doorway in the middle. Charlotte noticed this when she first arrived yesterday. Maybe it was for the giant robo- Autobots to walk through as well as humans. When Charlotte looked, this room was pretty huge. Like it could fit an Autobot inside. Maybe it use to belong to an autobot.

Charlotte yawned and stood up stretching. She looked down at her clothes. They was the Sam as yesterday. She cringed to herself. She walked over to the a wardrobe that was placed against the wall.

She walked over and opened it. Seeing and black tank top, some second hand looking cargo pants and a pair of combat boots. Charlotte picked up the top and pants tossing them over her arm. The combat boots was a few sizes too big, so she left them in the wardrobe.

After changing into the tank top and cargo pants that was only a little over size. Charlotte slipped into her black converse that was completely hidden due to the length of the cargo pants.

Charlotte looked outside her door, he hair was a mess like normal. She stepped outside and looked down the hallway, it was completely empty. Charlotte looked opposite her. At huge door stood there with a smaller door in the middle, exactly like Charlotte's.

She walked across the hall and stood in front of the twins hangar. She bit her lip and knocked quietly. After a few more minutes she knocked again. She frowned when there was no answer. That damn Sideswipe told her to knock when she was in need.

Charlotte crossed her arms and turned around, bumping straight into someone "Woah sorry there!"

She stumbled back and smiled, realising it was the black haired solider. "Major Lennox, right?" She gave a little salute to him.

Lennox smiled a little as Charlotte gave a playful salute "Yes miss. May i ask, why you up so early?"

"Oh. What time is it?"

"6:00 Am"

Charlotte scratched the back of her head "Oh..i knew that. Well i guess in a little hungry Lennox"

Will smiled a little "Its okay, you can call me William. Or Will"

"Awh its fun to call solider's by their last names"

"Well only if your a solider, then you can call other soilders by last names" He chuckled "What is your last name anyway kiddo?"

"Oh i thought i told you." She giggled a little "Tha names Stark, Charlotte Stark!" She told him, James Bond style "Non related to Tony Stark. Though it would be cool to try the Iron man suit" She grinned.

Lennox nodded in agreement "Would be helpful to, could help kill a few cons" He smiled.

Charlotte tilted her head a little "Cons?"

"Yeah, you know. Decepticons..Cons" He ruffled her hair "You have much to learn Miss Stark"

Charlotte rolled her eyes and nodded a little.

"So what was you doing outside the Lambo Twins Hangar anyway?" He asked.

"Oh, i don't know really. Sideswipe said that to visit him, when i was ever in need" She replied to Lennox.

"Wait? What's wrong. Are you hurt?" he asked worryingly.

Charlotte giggled a little, patting his shoulder "I'm fine! I was just in need of a friend, and a tour guide. I have no idea where anything in this place. N.E.S.T right?"

"Well Sideswipe and Sunstreaker has literally just arrived last night, same time as you. So I'm sure one of the other bots would make a better tour guide, if you can find one that's free. Some may be a bit busy." He smiled "The twins are outside doing target practice, i think anyway" He turned on his heel to walk back the other way "You hungry?"

Charlotte shook her head, feeling a little impolite, but her stomach said otherwise, as it grumbled quite loudly "Actually, yeah. I am rather hungry" She smiled following him down the hall.

As Charlotte followed Lennox down the hallway, as he greeted fellows N.E.S.T soilders, and spoke and waved at a few. Charlotte thought about what happened in the past 12 hours or so.

So basically earth was shared with giant alien robots. The Autobots was the good guys, obviously because Charlotte was currently living with them and N.E.S.T soilders. She actually thought these Autobots were pretty cool! They all had there own little personality and their own style in cars and colour. So far she thought she would get along with Sideswipe better than Sunstreaker, even though they both did save her. Sunny seemed quite moody after she met all the Autobots yesterday. Charlotte just shrugged this off, he probably hated most annoying humans.

There also was the Decepticons, so far she had only met one. The cop robot, A.K.A Barricade. His eyes was blood red, apparently his energon is aswell. He had a deep growly voice. Charlotte hated him, especially seems he deliberately stood on Neville. She clutched her fist together a little as she followed Lennox down the hall.

Lennox looked back at Charlotte "Hey, you okay there, Stark?"

Charlotte looked up from her daydream thinking zone. "Huh? oh yeah yeah. Just thinking about stuff" She shrugged a little.

Lennox rose an eyebrow and stopped standing infront of her. Looking down at her "Ya sure?"

She nodded smiling reassuring "Yeah i am! Just thinking this all through. Its quite scary when you think about it"

He nods at her "I understand, when i first met a Decepticon, it was in alt mode of an giant scorpion!" He grinned "It was wicked though"

Charlotte smiled at this "Really?" She chuckled "You was attacked by a giant scorpion and you found it wicked? Awesome!" She smiled.

Lennox nodded "Yeah, i mean the thickness of the metal made it so strong. We gathered what was rest of its tail, and it still was moving a little"

She smiled "Was it? That is wicked. Maybe it was just trying to join back to its body. Not be tested by some soilders" She suggested giggling.

Lennox done a 'Not Bad' face at her suggestion. "Yeah, you could be right there. Come on lets get some food. I'm hungry, don't know about you" He says, opening a pair of small human sized doors into a cafeteria.

"Hey Lennox? Why on most doors, to the hangar's, are there huge doors for the Autobots then smaller doors for us, but not in the cafeteria hangar?" She asked, pointing towards the door they just walked in.

Lennox laughed a little "Well, its actually a funny story. We used to have an Autobot size door, because Ratchet use to like making sure the we all had healthy food, so we had enough energy or whatever he rambles on about. Well the Chevy Twins decided to make a prank one day, they swapped the salt and sugar around. So people put salt in there tea and sugar on there chips. Gotta tell ya my coffee didn't taste nice that day. Well of course Prime and Ratchet had a right go at them. But it was funny seeing all the faces that we was making." He chuckled

Charlotte pulled a 'Ew' face "That's a horrible prank to pull. All that food must have got wasted. And now your not eating healthy because of them."

Lennox rolled his eyes "No no no, its a good thing. With Ratchet around we couldn't easily sneak in any chocolate and sweets. But now its pretty easy" He motions his hands to most of the N.E.S.T soilders who was eating crips and unhealthy foods.

Charlotte nodded and made an "Ahhh" noise. "i get ya know!" She smiled "Better without the Ratchet around"

Lennox nodded "Exactly Stark" He smiled as one of his best mates Epps walked up. "Heya Epps!" He high fives him.

Epps grinned and patted Charlotte's shoulder after he said hello to Lennox "You alright, kid?" He asked her.

"Yeah, yeah im alright. Just a tad hungry" She laughed.

Epps looked up and around him "Well you are in the cafeteria, join us" Epps sat down at a bench, joined by Lennox, and a few other N.E.S.T soldiers.

Charlotte politely sat down at the end of the bench, opposite Epps who was chatting away to another N.E.S.T soldier.

Charlotte smiled at them and dug into her breakfast, she of course choose a typical English breakfast with Bacon, Eggs, beans, ash browns and fried toast!

_  
~**TIME SKIP~** (About and hour later)

Charlotte was yet again following Lennox down the huge grey halls. Charlotte nodded to herself realising why they was so huge, so the Autobots could walk down them, duh!

Charlotte felt the ground vibrate a little, she looked down at her feet, hade they gone dead again.

She looked up seeing a dark green Autobot walking towards them, he had a metal cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth, he was walking quite quickly and had a loads of bullets around his metal chest. Charlotte remembered his name as Hound. If she remembered correctly.

He was growling at the soilders to move. Lennox looked up to him "Hey! Hound, what's wrong with ya?"

He stopped and look down to Charlotte and Lennox "Ah. Those bloody twins are up to those tricks again"

Charlotte spoke up to him "What, Sides and Sunny?"

Hound shook his head "No, not those to idiots youngling. Even though they do like to pull pranks aswell. Its the Chevy twins, Mudflap and Skids" He explained.

Charlotte nodded "Oh, the gangster ones?" She asked "Wait youngling? but Ratchet called me a sparkling?"

Hound rolled his optics "Oh his just being annoying. Sparkling is a word for baby Cybertronian. You definitely not a baby Charlotte"

She nodded in agreement "No i am not. I'm 16, a teen!" She giggled.

Lennox asked Hound where he was heading to, maybe he could show Charlotte around a bit.

Hound suddenly hit his servo onto his helm "Frag! I'm late for Hides target practice! I hope the targets those Chevy twins. Nice talking to ya both! Gotta go!"

Lennox spoke up quickly before he was gonna stride off "Wait! Hound, can you do me a favour?"

Hound grumbled a little as he was gonna get a go at from Hide "Yes, Lennox?"

"Mind taking Charlotte with you? I gotta get to some work and im sure she'll love to see you guys in action"

Hound nodded and placed down a servo for Charlotte, his weapons swinging around him as he bent down "Sure thing Major. Hope on little miss" He gestured to his hand.

Charlotte hesitated a little before climbing on, even though she didn't want to admit it, she was scared of heights. So it was quite difficult a few years ago when she took the plane ride from England to America.

_~*Flash back*~_

Charlotte's alarm woke her up, she sat up in her bed. This was the night, she had to leave. She couldn't take anymore of her Dad. She hopped to the floor and pulled out her suitcase that was under her bed. She of course packed it a few days ago, but she couldn't leave her Harry Potter DVDs behind. Although it took up a bit of room, she stuffed in the Harry Potter, Marvel and Supernatural DVDs. She slipped on her converse and a pair of skinny jeans, slipping over a loose jumper over her t-shirt. She quietly crept outside her bedroom and looked through the doorway opposite her. She frowned her Dad wasn't asleep that meant he was still awake downstairs, probably watching TV or something.

She sneaked into his room, seems his wasn't there she could steal something. She knew this was bad, to steal from anyone, but her Dad deserved to be stole from. She looked through some wardrobes and found and old looking envelope, she titled her head, it read:

_To my darling daughter_,

**Charlotte Stark x**

Charlotte pouted, it did feel kinda heavy, she opened it up and found a lot of money "What?" She was very confused, her Dad said her Mum left nothing in her will when she passed.

A small note fell out, Charlotte picked it up and unfolded it, it was a letter from her Mum:

_Charlotte_,

_I know we wasn't always close. And you Father and I did have a few problems, but if you are ever reading this, i have obviously passed. Or you have been sneaking around when you shouldn't be. You sneaky sneak. Haha_.

_I have decided to leave you some money, it isn't much but i thought it would be lovely to leave you some money. So when your older, you can live quietly_ _by yourself in the country, would be nice?_

_There is currently £500, i knows it isn't much, but hey its a start right._  
_I do hope you live a long and happy life, better than i have. You deserve it._  
_Hugs and kisses_

_Mum XxxXxx_

Charlotte frowned, as she finished reading the letter. It was so nice for her Mum to write something like this, did she know she was gonna die soon.

Charlotte's Mum died when she was about 8, she didn't remember the time when she passed. But she has loads of memories of her.

Charlotte counted the money, it was all there. So her Father obviously didn't take any? Did he know this was left for her? Charlotte didn't care, for now she could move away, away from HIM. There was reasons why she hated her father, but she never wanted to speak of it.

She crept downstairs with her suitcase and her Mothers letter. She peered into the Living Room, seeing her Father asleep on the rocking chair. She signed and whispered "Goodbye Father" She was just about to leave when something caught her attention by the TV. It was the Lord Of The Rings trilogy. Damnit she thought, she couldn't leave it behind, all the geeky films and shows she always watched with her Mother. She couldn't leave it.

Charlotte carefully placed her suitcase against the hallway wall, and tip toed into the Living Room, her Father didn't seem to move, or hear her at all.

Charlotte could of cursed her nerdy self, its only films, she could buy more. She stopped halfway from the Lotr movies and the hallway, as her Dad, turned over mumbling "What are doing!?" Charlotte eyes widened, did he just talk to her?

Charlotte realized he must of been dreaming because after a few minutes of just freezing still, he didn't mutter anything else.

She knelt down by the TV and picked up the precious (Hehe get it? My Precioussss. No ok) Movie trilogy.

She crept back to the hallway giving out a long sign. "Phew. You better appreciate this Frodo Baggins" She smiled a little before walking straight out her house. She turned around as she got to the end of the little cobbled path. Taking one last look at her childhood home.

*_~Now_~*

"...And i haven't seen Spike for a while now" Charlotte heard Hound finish a sentence, she didn't want to admit that she didn't hear him, due to her little day dream. She nodded "Oh right"

Hound stood outside a hangar door "It might be pretty loud, but im sure you'll be alright. When the Lambo Twins rescued you from the con, you must have heard the gun fires then?" He asked her.

"Oh yeah i did. It was rather loud. But i didn't really take any notice, i was a little shocked" She shrugged.

"Fair enough little miss" He pushed in a code by the giant doorway before entering the hangar.

Most of the Autobots seemed to already be inside, shooting at different targets. To Hounds disappointment, not the Chevy Twins.

Hound walked over to Ironhide, who was arguing at Que about not using his inventions in his shooting practise.

"Hello Ironhide!" She waved from Hounds servo, to him.

"Hello Charlotte, you've come to join us, i see?" He then hit the back of Hounds helm "Your late!" He grumbled.

Charlotte quickly held onto Hounds finger as he tumbled a little from Ironhide's hit to Hounds head.

Hound shock his head "Woah! Easy there Hide, i nearly dropped Charlotte"

Ironhide reached out his hand and picked Charlotte up, placing her onto his shoulder. She gently held onto his shoulder as he grumbled at Hound about if this was a real attack, being late would be foolish.

"Okay, Hound. You can practice over there with the Chevy Twins" Ironhide seemed to smirk.

"Awh really.." He mumbled as he stomped off to join Mudflap and Skids.

Charlotte looked down at the GMC bi-pedal mode, before looking at his face "Hey Ironhide, you must be the muscly bot here. That's amazing!" She grinned.

Ironhide turned his head to look at Charlotte, smiling at her "Why thank you, most of the other bots don't like to practice hand to hand combat. I think that's how im so, as you said, muscly?" He chuckled.

"Well that's a good! Must be all those cons you have attacked, right?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right" He nodded, as he walked past all the practicing bots, shooting and cheering each other on.

"So, you choose a British accent, huh?" She smiled

"Of course, in my opinion, best there is"

"Well im British! So its a pleasure to share an accent, seems you and i may get along" She saluted to him.

He chuckled "It may seem"

Charlotte looked at the all the other Autobots as the GMC past them, she spotted Sunstreaker and Sideswipe arguing about something. "Hey, mind if i see the twins?" She asked

"Which ones?"

"Oh, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe?"

"Hmm i guess you could, but i would advise you, they usually like to practice together, its rather hard to get them to practice with any other bot or soilders"

"Oh i wasn't going to practice..was i?"

"Aw come one Lottie, i cant let you be un practiced, what would you do if a con suddenly appeared?"

"I would..run for it?"

"Oh yes, that reminds me. You'll have to work on your stamina aswell"

"Sounds like fun!" She said sarcastically.

"Hey, no sarcasm" He pointed a finger at her. Reaching over by the catwalk, Ironhide gave Charlotte a small gun.

"45?" Charlotte guessed looking over the gun.

"How'd you know that? Girls usually like other things, like shopping and tea parties?" He questioned her, getting his logic from Mikaela and Annabelle.

"Oh i used to play a few video games with my neighbour, he was cool..wait tea parties?" Charlotte giggled.

"Urm i mean for a young sparkling of course" He nodded, before placing Charlotte back on the ground and transforming into his alt-mode. Charlotte cringed a little as he did, she was quite close but it was amazing how they transform, she thought.

Ironhide's hologram form appeared beside his GMC self. He was quite tall and hade a large figure, he looked around his early 30s maybe, with black hair and bright blue eyes. Around his neck hung a dog tag, with a weird looking alien face on it.

"Hey, what's that?" She pointed to the face.

"That is our Autobot symbol" He said proudly, walking up to Charlotte "Now, want me to show you how to use that" He gestured to the 45.

"Okay"

Ironhide towered over Charlotte easily, he still had his own voice, but it was a lot less robotic? And alot quieter. "Okay, so first of all, you got to hold it correctly" He placed her hands in the right position.

"Right" She nodded, making a mental note at everything Ironhide said.

After about 10 minutes, Ironhide stood back and put a hand on his hips "Okay, show me. But don't actually shoot" He chuckled.

Charlotte nodded, taking the ammo out from the bottom of the 45, and quickly replacing it with a full one. She turn off the safety and aimed at Ironhide's eyes, but stopping at pulling the trigger part.

Ironhide nodded "Not bad, little miss" He chuckled "But remember if it is a human, aim for here" He punched his chest "And if its a con, the eyes like i said. Your small human weapons only seem to give most harm there. Plus it blinds the fraggin cons for us to easily offline them"

Charlotte nodded, she didn't fully understand most of that, because he used some Cybertronian slang. "So, is it alright if i practice with the twins?" She grinned.

"Sure thing Lottie, there just ove-" He cut off as Hound seemed to be loudly arguing with the Chevy Twins "Great..see you around" He transformed back to his bi-pedal mode and ran over over to them.

Charlotte chuckled a little as Ironhide tried to shut the three up. She looked to the far right over the practice area and saw Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, she made her way other, avoiding Que who said about later on he could give her some small sized Cybertron weapons. She stood behind the twins legs, hearing them argue still.

"I was the one hit the target Sunny!"

"Don't call me that! And the con would of offline as soon as it saw you"

"Me? I don't know if you have realised, were twins!"

"Well your lack of paint job, and sense of color then"

Sideswipe pushed Sunstreaker's shoulder, then Sunstreaker decided to hit him around the head. They didn't seem to notice Charlotte was there. She held out the 45 infront of her, taking off the safety and shooting the 'cons' eyes that was placed a few feet away from them.

Sideswipe glared at his twin then heard a little gun shot. Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked at there's target, seeing the eyes completely shot out. They both looked down seemed Charlotte celebrating to her self.

"I got the shot! I got the shot! woohoo!" She jumped up and down, stopped instantly when she noticed that the twins was looking at her. "Oh.." She coughed awkwardly.

"Its okay Shorty!" Sideswipe grinned waving at her "I don't mind of ya practice with us. Right Sunny?"

"Don't call me that!" Sunstreaker grumbled, before glaring down at Charlotte "You could of least asked first fleshling" He crossed his arms "Im done for today" He walked away, grumbling.

Charlotte opened her mouth then closed it again "What did i do?"

Sideswipe chuckled "His always like, that, don't worry" He waved his hand.

"But he seemed alright yesterday?"

"Ah that's probably because it was our mission to get you, well the Energon anyways"

"Oh..well, i thought he wouldn't mind. Sorry Sides" Charlotte frowned.

"Nah its okay, me and you can still practise, we don't need him"

"Does he normally only practice with you?"

"At Cybertron, yes. So i guess its the same here"

"Ah okay"

"So we would make a perfect team. You shot out the red eyes of there's, and then i take a shot to there chest" Sideswipe hand transformed into a canon above his hand. Aiming he shot the fake con in his chest "Aha! Off lined con" He nodded down at Charlotte.

Charlotte's early frown turned into a grin "Oh we would definitely make an amazing team! High five!" She held up her hand.

Sideswipe chuckled then bent down to her height "Im sure if i properly high fives you, i might accidentally knock you out Shorty"

"Oh yeah..erm" She lowered her hand awkwardly.

"But here" He held his servo infront of her.

Charlotte jumped up and high fives him, while he kept hid servo still for her "Yay! We did it!" She chuckled.

Sideswipe smiled before pushing on his legs to stand up. "So, i think im done practicing for today"

"Oh! Wait we got to have picture!" Charlotte pulled out her Windows phone. She had a habit if taking photos of anything she like or achieved.

Sideswipe gently put a hand around her torso and lifted her to his shoulder "This is my best side" He chuckled.

Charlotte lent against Sideswipe helm, before taking a photo of them. She turned her phone around to show him "Oh we look totally..stupid" She laughed.

"Of course we do. Well you do anyway"

Charlotte smiled, she had loads of photos, but there was one that she personally cherished. It was old-ish photograph of her and her Mum when Charlotte was about 8 years old. It was when her and her Mother went to the beach and had a whole day out, in the background your could see the Blackpool Tower, which they decided to walk up afterwards.

Charlotte widened her eyes "Oh no!" She had left that photo in a frame at her small cottage, which was kept on her bedroom side. Last Charlotte saw of her home, a bot squashed it.

"Charlotte, what's up?" Sideswipe asked her.

"I got to go" She stood up and looked down from Sides shoulder.

"Woah easy there!" He put his hand infront of her, just in case she fell "Just tell me what's wrong?"

"My photo! Of my Mum, we have to go get it..please Sideswipe!" She begged him.

Sideswipe sighed, he wasn't suppose to leave base without permission, but Charlotte looked like she really wanted this photo. He gently placed Charlotte on the floor and transformed into his Alt-mode, and amazing red Lamborghini.

Charlotte climbed into the passenger side, and put her seatbelt on.

"Hey no kicking this time, yeah?" Sideswipe failed to cheer her a little.

He quickly sped out of the hangar, hearing Ironhide yell at him as he did. He managed to drive outside before Prime or Ratchet even noticed. The N.E.S.T soldiers allowed him out without even checking first.

Sideswipe arrived at what was left of Charlotte's home. He opened his door to let her out. Transforming into his Bi-pedal mode. Watching Charlotte as she ran over to her home, searching through the ruble and everything else. Sideswipe cursed himself a little, as he was the one who tackled the con onto her home. He looked over to the dead con, it was still lying next to her home. Maybe he should clear it up so no human would stumbled across it.

"Hey Sides! Can you lift this, please?" She pointed to a large fallen part of her roof.

Sideswipe nodded and walked over to Charlotte carefully lifting the roof and moving it for her.

Charlotte dived under it and started looking through crushed cupboards and her bed. She moved her pillow and signed as she found it. She saw the back of the frame that she easily recognized as the frame. As she turned it over the glass was cracked and the photo was now crumpled and scratched a bit. She stood up and hugged it to her chest. She walked over to Sideswipe and looked up to him.

"Okay..i got it" She looked back at her home, there was a whole lot of stuff in there she wanted, all her favourite films and books. But this time her nerdy side didn't take over, she just wanted the photo of her Mum.

Sideswipe bent down and gently picked up Charlotte, holding close to his chest plates. Charlotte sat crossed legged in his palm, staring at herself and her Mother.

Sideswipe smiled and gently patted her head with his finger, trying to comfort her. Sideswipe frowned as he heard voices from behind him.

"Barricade's last location was somewhere around here" The voice said.

Sideswipe quickly ran into the nearby forest, and ducked behind the tall trees, Charlotte peered between Sideswipe fingers, as he cover her protectingly.

"There he is!" A human ran towards Barricade with a upside down triangle looking con followed him.

"He better be alive fleshing" The con spoke.

"Starscream its fine. Im sure he is..i hope" The human said to Starscream.

Sideswipe frowned "I better Comm link this in to Optimus, he probably should come down" Sideswipe put a hand, to what seemed to be his ear.

Charlotte looked back to the con and the human. Her eyes suddenly widened "Jay.."

_**And there we go! Sorry it took like forever. I have been trying to make it longer between days where i have been a little bit busy. My kitten has been at the vets and she has had a Elizabethan Collar so she cant lick out her stitches**__. So i had to help her eat and e.t.c_

**Anyway enjoy!**

_4 reviews for next __**chapter?**__ ;) _  
**_~CastielLunaWinchester_**

**_Oh yeah, also im adding a soilders, that not in the films, he (Or she. Is there female N.E.S.T soilders?) is gonna be great friends with Charlotte, because she needs a human friend. So say in comments an good type of Oc to use! And name and all_**** that** :)


End file.
